The Chipmunks go to London
by The 'Blur' Witch
Summary: Alvin gets Simon tickets to a concert, Theodore makes a cake...Oneshot but may continue when I can


Intro: Surprise!!

* * *

"Alvin what are you doing?" Simon asked, watching his younger brother jumping on the couch with excitement. "Simon I won!" Alvin cried happily. "I Won! I Won! I Won! Oh Praise the Lord I won!" 

"Won what?" Simon raised his eyebrows as his brother continued to jump around like an idiot. "I won tickets to the concert that's what!" Screamed Alvin, pulling out the tickets from his shirt, "Not only that but Simon, we won free passes to go see them backstage as a bonus!"

"And what pray tell makes you think that I should be excited about this?"

Alvin grinned. "I figured you'd say that". He threw one of the tickets in Simon's face, which his brother peeled off his face with annoyance. "Alvin-"

"Just look at the ticket already", snapped the chipmunk in red impatiently. "Come on it'll only take a second". Rolling his eyes, he took a good look at the ticket; the one Alvin deliberately threw in his face, and nearly choked. "Ah-Ah-Alvin", Simon's eyes were close to bulging out. "The-these are tickets t-to G-G-G-"

"Gorillaz", finished Alvin, loving the look on his brother's face. "I thought you'd like my surprise".

"What?" Simon was shocked.

"Happy birthday Simon", Little Theodore came in the room with birthday of pink frosting. "I hope you like it; I baked it myself, with help from Dave of course". Tears were visible in Simon's eyes. "I…thought everyone forgot my birthday".

Theodore giggled. "No silly, how could we forget your birthday, you're our brother".

"Yeah, what Theodore said", Alvin jumped down from the couch, straightening his cap. "You're our brother".

Simon removed his glasses to wipe his eyes. "I…I don't know what to say".

"You can blow out your candles", Theodore told him holding out the cake. "Come on Alvin, let's sing the Birthday song".

"Simon it's your birthday", sang Alvin, snapping his fingers to the beat. "God bless you this day".

"You gave me the gift of a big brother", Theodore joined in setting the cake on the table. "And we're proud of you today".

Together the two brothers began to harmonize.

"_Simon It's your birthday, happy birthday Simon_

_Simon it's your birthday, happy birthday Simon"_

Simon nearly hiccupped from the praise as he blew out the candles. "Good job Simon", Theodore clapped his hands. "What did you wish for?"

"Did you wish for free passes to a Gorillaz concert?" Hinted Alvin smugly, waving the tickets in his brother's face once more. The chipmunk in glasses looked suspicious. "How did _you _know I liked Gorillaz?"

"You listen to their music all the time", said Alvin simply. "And you draw pictures of them often", recalled Theodore. "It helped me to relax", Simon went crimson. "Working really stresses me out you know".

"That's why we got you these", Alvin rolled his eyes. "To take a little vacation, _AND _meet the coolest band on earth of course". "Dave agreed to take us", added Theodore. "So we won't be alone".

"We're never alone anyway Theodore", Alvin reminded him impatiently. "Dave's always making sure we're where he can see us at all times". "But other than that, it'll be an adventure right?" asked the chipmunk in the green sweater. "Off to see the world like we did last time?"

Simon gently squeezed the pass in his hand with a smile. "Alright Alvin, I'll take it, but on one condition".

"What's that?"

Simon's face darkened. "Please, don't get yourself into trouble _again_; I don't want a repeat from last year's birthday or the year before that".

"Relax", Alvin reassured him before helping himself to some cake. "I won't get into _any_ trouble, not on your birthday". Simon couldn't help but detect a lie in the middle child's voice as he too helped himself to some cake. _'I better keep an eye on him anyway', _thought Simon. _'I don't trust him. Knowing Alvin, he's bound to get us into trouble'._

_- -_

Somewhere in Kong Studios, Noodle let out a great sneeze.

"Bless you Noodle", 2D was tuning his keyboard from the recording area. "Yeh getting a cold love?"

The guitarrist shook her head. "No 2D, I think someone might be gossiping behind our backs".

And boy was she ever right, for little did they know they were about to get a surprising visit from three unexpected guests..._real_ soon...

* * *

_Just let me know if I should continue this because...it came to me in a dream, and yes the Chipmunks! I don't know if it's already been done or not but this is just a thought till I can (SO predictably) get back to my other stories..._

_ciao for now! P.S. I doubt I'm gonna get popularity for this...XPP I am terrible at crossovers okay I'm not gonna lie to you I AM terrible at it..._


End file.
